Prussia x Bunny! Reader: The Girl In the Meadow
by Kumajiro-Girl
Summary: In this story you a half bunny half human, also known as the Guardian of the meadow, fall in love with Prussia ( Aka : Gilbert ). You 2 originally knew each other has kids and shared most of your time together, but then one day Gilbert suddenly leaves. Now he is back! And some crazy stuff is going down!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in the meadow. You were just laying around in the flowers as you always did in your cute little pink and yellow sun dress. You were the protector of this meadow. You were half human half bunny, you had bunny ears and a big puffy tail. You were still a young protector you had only been one for 5 years.( fyi at this part your 5 years old)

Today was a calm day no people had come through the meadow, and no animals were in trouble. So today you could just relax.

After taking about a 2 hour nap you woke up to your bunny friend Fluff yelling your name.

"_!_!" Fluff yelled running towards you.

" Fluff what's wrong?" You asked as she finally got to you.

" There is a boy on the east side of the meadow picking all the good berries!" She yelled.

" Oh no we have to stop him!" You said grabbing Fluff and putting her into a little bag that was tied around your waist.

Then you began to run to were the boy was. As soon as you got there you hid in a bush so that he could not see you. Then you saw that he had cleared out at least 4 berries bushes. You sat down fluff and told her to stay. You ran to the boy and slapped his hand away from the berry he was about to pick.

" Why the heck did you do that!? That's so not awesome!" He yelled turning to you.

" You can't pick anymore berries!" You yelled back.

" Why not!?" He argued.

" Because I said so!" You yelled back at him.

" And who are you to say that!" He said pointing at you.

You put your hands on your hips, stood up straight, and raised your ears proudly. Then said, " I am the protector of this meadow. And it is my job to keep it safe." You said with great pride.

The boy's red eyes starred at you now noticing your ears and tail. You looked at him confused tell he spoke, " You have a tail and ears." He said still starring at you.

" Well you have silver hair and red eyes. Your like a little white rabbit." You said laughing a little.

" Well I am the awesome me. The Awesome Gilbert!" He said crossing his arms looking too proud of himself.

" Well I'm _." You said smiling.

" Ok _ do you want to be friends with awesome me?" He said smiling back at you.

" Sure! I've never had a friend other than Fluff!" You said bright with joy.

"Fluff?" He said confused. Finally Fluff ran from the bush and jumped on your head.

You pointed to the little bunny on your head. " This is Fluff."

You, Fluff, and Gilbert played in the meadow for a long time after becoming friends. And Gilbert came back many times, you 2 had become the best of friends.

Then that day came... the day he stopped coming to play. He had not come for a very long time and all you had was Fluff again. He had left and never even said goodbye.

Time skip~ you are now a teen!

It was early spring and the cherry blossoms were begging to bloom. You were sitting under a large cherry blossom tree in a short frilly pink and sky blue sun dress .When Fluff came and hopped in your lap.

" Hey _ there's some weird guy in the meadow." She said.

" Really? Well let's go see what he's up to." You said smiling.

"Ok!" Fluff jumping into the bag on your waist.

You walked to were the man stood. He looked somewhat about him. Then he brought out an axe and began to cut down the tree. As soon as he struck the trees once you ran up and slapped the axe out of his hand.

He turned to you with an angry look in his eye.

" Why did you do that !? That's so not awesome!" he yelled.

" Cutting down trees is not allowed here!" You yelled back.

" Why the hell not !? " he yelled back at your face.

The conversation you 2 were having reminded you of someone who you just couldn't remember who.

" Because I said so!" You yelled back at him.

" And who the hell are you to say that!" He said pointing at you.

You put your hands on your hips, stood up straight, and raised your ears proudly. Then said, " I am the protector of this meadow. And it is my job to keep it safe." You said with great pride.

He looked at you shocked at who you said you were.

" Wait. Your name wouldn't happen to be _ ?" He asked.

" Yes why? " you said just as confused as him.

" _ its me Gilbert. Don't you remember?" He said

You starred at him remembering the boy used to play with.

" G- Gilbert? Is it really you?" You asked kind of sad but yet happy that you got to finally see him again.

" Yes its me _." He walked up to huge you. But you slapped across his face.

" Y-YOU ! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME BACK THEN! YOU WERE THE ONE PERSON I HAD GILBERT! Y-you j-just left m-me not even saying goodbye t-to m-me! " You yelled while tears of joy,anger,and sadness streamed down your face.

He starred at you then brought you into his arm.

" I'm sorry _ I never wanted to leave you I was forced to. " he said lifting your face up.

He leaned in and kissed you. You discovered that you really loved the man who left you.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day after finally getting to see Gilbert again you invited him to come over and catch up. So now you were waiting in a little tree house you called home. It was covered in flowers and the branches around it protected it from the weather. Plus since it has a huge tree, more wide then tall, you carved a stair case into the tree leading to your home. And you had picked the best tree, it was the closest to the lake so the view was amazing. It was very nice.

After waiting awhile for Gilbert you got tired so you decided to climb to the top of the tree and take a nap. So up you went to the highest branch. It was wide enough that you wouldn't fall off and long enough that you could stretch out. The leafs kept the sun out of your eye and the smell of the blossoms relaxed you. The fresh smell of the lake was amazing and you loved it at this time of year. Finally you drifted off to sleep.

Time skip.

It had been about 3 hours of sleeping in the tree when you heard someone coming your way. You ears twitched at the sudden sound. You woke up and hopped down from branch back to your window. You climbed in and shut the window. Then waited to see if the sound would come to the door. You could hear it almost get to your door. Then it knocked and you fixed your hair real fast and striated your dress.

You went to the door and opened it. There he was your one love Gilbert. He smiles at you and you invite him in.

" Wow your house? Its awesome!" He said looking around your house.

" Its not awesome..." you said blushing a little. You walked over to your bed, which was a bunch of cherry blossoms and other flowers, and sat down. Gilbert sat down next to you and you two talked for a while.

" Hey _ want to do something fun?" Gil asked.

" Sure. What?" You replied. " Let's go swimming in the lake! " he said smiling at you.  
" Ok!" You said then you both ran down to the lake.

Gilbert through off his cloths as he ran into the water only in his boxers. You went into the bushes and got into a pink and yellow stripped swimsuit fluff had found you a while ago. Lucky Fluff had cut a tail hole in it. You ran to a hill by the edge of the lake. Gilbert watched you as you jumped as high as you could, and being half bunny aloud you to jump at least 10 feet in the air.  
You dived strait into the cold water.

You swam over to Gilbert . " Wow frau! That was pretty awesome, but not as awesome was me." He said giving you a cheesy smile. You splashed water in his face and he splashed right back. You and him swam and played for hours.

Time skip.

The sun was setting and you and Gilbert were sitting at the hill by the lake. You sat next to him laying your head on his shoulder your ears were kind of hitting him in the face.

Soon your eyes met. And you both leaned into kiss, but suddenly Fluff came running to you yelling your name.

" Fluff what's wrong? ' you said.

" There's a man walking around looking for Gil." She said.

" Wait me? What did he look like?" Gil said.

" He was tall, muscly, and he had blond & blue eyes. " Fluff said.

" Shit it's mine brother." He said.

Then you 3 began to walk to where Fluff said he was. And sure enough he was there a tall blonde guy.

" Ah Gilbert there you are! " he ran to Gilbert, you were standing behind him and you were shorter than him so the other gut couldn't you.

" Where have you been? " the man asked.

" I was with _." Gil said.

" Who is _?" The man asked.

You moved from behind Gilbert with fluff by your side.

" I'm _." You said with you ears up strait up with pride.

" Well its nice to meet you _, I'm Ludwig." Ludwig said.

" Well nice to meetcha. " you said with a cute little smile.

" Well anyway, Gilbert I've been looking for you to see if you got the fire wood." Ludwig said.

Suddenly you remembered how you met up with Gilbert, he was cutting down a small tree.

" No I haven't gotten it, I forgot about it.I'll get some now. Well bye _" Gil said running with his brother and waving good bye to you.

But you new he shouldn't cut down the trees but he had to. But it made you feel sad thinking he was kill a bit of nature doing that. So you and Fluff walked back home.

The next day ~

You set out to find out were in the forest or meadow Gil and Ludwig made there home. You got your bag, which was filled with different fruits, and tied it around your waist. Then you and Fluff set out to find there home.

You had no clue where to look but with some help from all the animals you were set in the right direction.

Soon you realised you had been walking for 2 hours and still weren't there. Today was super hot and the heat was killing you. So you bunny instincts kicked in. You and fluff ran to make a small amount of air hit your faces cooling you down a little.

Finally after running and walking about 3 hours you saw something amazing. A huge house, it was really fancy. You had never seen a house in your life, well other then your tree house it was amazing.

You couldn't wait to see if this was really Gil's house.


End file.
